Claiming Russia
by waterrain
Summary: Switzerland wants to show Russia that it is okay to hand over control to another completely, but it will take some time and Russia is being difficult by being so good at being on top.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Warning Switzerland x Russia. **

**Next chapter will be Russia x Switzerland.**

Switzerland felt a bit sexually frustrated and it has been quite a while since he last had anything that led up to sex. His cheeks were tinted red as he thought about Russia and then smacked himself across the cheek.

"Okay, I will talk with Russia." Switzerland muttered to himself quietly and he will not ask Russia for sex, but instead plans to go a different way about it. Sometimes when dealing with Russia it is better to not speak about doing something to him, but instead just doing it.

Switzerland smiled slightly to himself and he entered Russia's house. He heard the shower running and also the beautiful Russian songs that Russia was singing while cleaning himself. Switzerland did not bother with knocking on the door and found it to be unlock. He saw Russia's violet eyes were closes while singing and it was such a lovely sound. Switzerland pulled off his uniform pants and he did not wear any underwear. He crept up behind Russia and then covered his eyes.

"Switzerland that is not vey nice, dah." Russia commented lightly and he pinned Switzerland against the wall. Russia smiled softly and then kissed him lightly on the lips. He added causally while grinding his hips against Switzerland's and their lengths rubbing together, "I'll let you have me this time, but Pazhalsta do not sneak up on me again. I don't want to hurt you, dah."

Switzerland did not reply, but instead suckled harshly on Russia's pale neck and brought him closer. He did not care about the cold and wet shower wall behind him, but solely focused on Russia and his knee went in between Russia's legs.

"You are very good." Russia muttered quietly and then he felt Switzerland's manhood slowly teasing his hole. "Mmm, do not tease me."

Switzerland invaded Russia's entrance and both of them groaned in pleasure. It was rough and fast just like how Russia loves things to do at times. Switzerland's back was still to wall of the shower and he just enjoyed the feeling of being inside of Russia. He listened to Russia's lewd moans and the soft whimpers of 'Pazhalsta More'. However it ended all too soon and Switzerland knew that Russia wanted to be inside of him now.

"My turn, dah?" Russia asked innocently and he looked at Switzerland with longing while eying his whole entire body. Switzerland's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he silently nodded 'Yes'.

**A Little Bit Of Information**

**The number of Russian students in Switzerland peaked in 1906-07, just after the defeat of the ****Russian Revolution in 1905****,****when 36% of all university students in Switzerland were Russians (2,322 out of the total of 6,444).****Not only the majority of all foreign students enrolled in Swiss universities that year (there were 3,784 of them) had come from Russia, but, even more interestingly, over two thirds of these Russian students (1,507 of 2,322) were female.**

**Dah means Yes in Russian.**

**Pazhalsta means Please in Russian.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Warning **

**Russia x Switzerland.**

Russia softly kissed Switzerland's forehead, cheeks, ears, and the tip of his nose before kissing him tenderly on the lips. He guided Switzerland gently and carefully onto the floor.

"Russia." Switzerland moaned and his neck was kissed tenderly by Russia. He opened his legs, but then found that Russia's legs were opened and kept Switzerland's from opening.

"Pazhalsta keep them closed for now." Russia whispered softly and his length was on top of Switzerland's. He lowered his lips down to the chest area, his tongue licked Switzerland's nipples slowly, and gently.

"Mm, Russia." Switzerland groaned and he managed to moved his legs. Russia didn't notice that Switzerland's legs were wrapped around his hips and moving up against his manhood. Russia moved his lips upwards and kissed Switzerland's jaw.

"Are you ready?" Russia asked gently and then he kissed him on the right cheek.

"Yes." Switzerland said firmly and he unwrapped his legs from Russia's hips. He moaned in pleasure as Russia moved carefully inside of him and felt the tender movement.

"I'm not made of glass damnit." Switzerland managed to say and to be honest he wished that Russia would be rougher.

"I do not wish to hurt you, Switzerland. I do not really know my own strength." Russia commented quietly and he kissed him on the lips briefly. Switzerland grabbed the back of Russia's head, pulled him in for a deep kiss, and heard Russia's soft gasp.

"I want it rougher, Russia." Switzerland said firmly and he felt Russia moving out of him.

"You can be rough with me, but I do not wish to be rough with you or to whoever I make love too." Russia said softly and he stood up. Switzerland grabbed him and held him tightly.

"Fine." Switzerland said calmly and he kissed Russia firmly on the lips.

**Pazhalsta means Please in Russian.**


End file.
